


un sorcier a la cour

by cgp05



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Magic Revealed
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgp05/pseuds/cgp05
Summary: c'était une belle journée a Camelot, en tout  cas jusque ce que des bandit attaque et que merlin doit révéler sa magie pour sauver Uther et Arthur
Kudos: 2





	1. chapitre 1: découverte

C'est une belle journée ensoleillé a Camelot, enfin jusqu’à ce que des bandit armé jusqu'au dent pénètre dans le château pour tuer le roi et le prince. Ils furent rapide et précis deux cible , deux flèche.Mais au moment même ou les flèche s'aprétaient à transpercer le cœur d'Uther et d'Arthur, elle s'arrêtèrent, figé juste devant le roi et son fils. Uther et Arthur sauf regardèrent l'or disparaître des yeux de merlin et les deux flèches tomber inerte au sol. Merlin n'eu pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'Uther se mit a hurler:

"GARDES!! Capturer le sorcier et les assaillants. Immédiatement!"

Mais les assaillants étaient déjà parti. Les gardes arrêtèrent Merlin qui n'essaya même pas de se défendre, il baissa la tête ne voulant pas croiser les yeux d'Arthur.

"Emmener le au cachot." dit Uther froidement

Les gardes obéirent, emmenèrent Merlin dans le cachot l’enfermèrent et partirent sans dire un mot. Laissant Merlin seul dans le froid et l'obscurité, ne sachant pas ce qui allait lui arriver.


	2. chapitre 2

chambre d'Arthur, quelques minutes après l'attaque

"Tu savais?" demanda Uther

-"Non" répondit Arthur 

-"Bien sur que tu ne savais pas, il devait essayer de t'utiliser pour prendre le pouvoir." grogna Uther

-"Peut être, je ne sais pas..."commença Arthur plus pour lui même que pour son père. "Pourquoi dans se cas nous a t-il sauvé alors qu'il savait ce qui allait lui arriver?" demanda t-il a son père

-"Je ne sais pas peut être voulait-il quelque chose en échange, il doit avoir une idée en tête, c'est un sorcier. La magie corrompt ne l'oublie pas, elle est le mal et c'est un sorcier. Tout les sorcier sont maléfique." répondit Uther

-"Oui, père." répondit mécaniquement Arthur. "Que compte tu faire de lui?"

-"Je ne sais pas encore fils, mais je suppose que je déciderai durant son procès." répondit simplement Uther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> le chapitre suivant sera plus long. N’hésiter pas a commenter


	3. chapitre 3: jugement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n’hésiter pas a commenter

salle du trône, 2h après l'attaque

Des gardes sont venu chercher Merlin pour l'emmener dans la salle du trône.Ils le firent s'agenouiller quand le roi et son fils rentrèrent et allèrent s’asseoir a leur place respective. Merlin se força a relever la tête quand Uther se mit a parler:

-"Merlin vous êtes accusé de sorcellerie, niez vous les faits?"

-"Non, sire." dit Merlin en baissant de nouveaux la tête

Uther s’apprêtait a continuer quand Arthur l’interrompit:

-"Pourquoi, alors même que tu savais que la magie est interdite, en sachant que tes actes te mènerait ici, pourquoi a tu arrêter les flèches ? Et pourquoi as tu appris la magie en premier et quand ?"demanda t-il énervé.

Merlin réfléchi quelque instant ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.Il releva la tête regardant Arthur dans les yeux puis dit : 

-"Je n'ai jamais appris la magie, je suis né avec, elle fait parti de moi. Je l'utilise dans ton intérêt, et , quand a pourquoi j'ai arrêter ces flèches c'est parce que je tient a toi, et je croit en toi et au roi formidable que tu vas devenir."

-"Qu'entend tu par "je l’utilise dans ton intérêt" "demanda Uther interrompant les deux garçons.

-"J'utilise mes pouvoirs quand la vie d'Arthur ou la votre est en danger, pour vous sauver, comme tout a l'heure." expliqua merlin

Arthur était perplexe, c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il y a eu de nombreuses fois où il n'aurai pas pu, pas du s'en sortir, il s'était toujours considérer comme chanceux, mais c'est bien plus logique si Merlin l'aidait en secret avec la magie.

-"Merlin, ne t'arrête donc pas là, raconte nous tes exploits, je veux TOUT savoir." ordonna Arthur un peu trop sèchement

Merlin après quelque seconde de réflexion, accepte et raconte les dernière années selon sont point de vue. De son arriver a Camelot jusqu'au sauvetage un peu plus tôt, en passant par des moment simple ou il déviait juste une flèche a des moment plus complexe comme la libération du grand dragon, il expliqua clairement chacune de ses décisions , il expliqua même la destiné qu'il partage avec Arthur. A la fin Uther se leva et dit:

-"Merlin pour tes nombreux crimes a l'encontre de Camelot tu sera brûler."

Si il n'était pas déjà a genoux Merlin était sur qu'il serait tombé au sol

-"Cependant puisque tu nous a, il semblerais sauvé la vie , ton exécution ne sera pas publique. Elle aura lieu demain a l'aube, sans civil."

Et sur ce il fit signe aux gardes de ramener Merlin au cachot.


	4. chapitre 4: dispute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> désoler du retard, le prochain chapitre sortira plus rapidement, n’hésiter pas a commenter.

chambre d'Uther 10 minutes après le procès, 4 heures après l'attaque 

"PÈRE!" Hurla Arthur en rentrant dans les appartement d'Uther, le surprenant a table en train d'écrire.

-"Oui, fils." dit Uther calmement, trop pour Arthur qui s'énerva encore plus

-"Comment ose tu?! Il nous as sauvé la vie!! Et tu l’exécute comme un vulgaire sorcier?!! IL A SAUVER NOS VIE!!! Arthur lui même ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il as crier aussi fort sur son père.

-"Arthur, calme toi, laisse moi t'expli...."

-"NON? JE NE ME CALME PAS! OUI Merlin as fait des erreurs mais il as toujours essayer de bien faire.! IL.N'EST PAS MALÉFIQUE!!!! Il ne mérite pas de mourir!!" Hurla Arthur, cette fois il était sur de n'avoir jamais autant crié sur son père, et il n'était pas encore calmé.

-"Arthur! Calme toi! Je ne vais pas l’exécuter comme un vulgaire sorcier, pas s'il dit la vérité. Et je croit savoir comment le savoir." dit Uther plus fort calmant Arthur

-"Comment compter vous faire?" demanda t-il suspicieux

-"Voila, si Merlin est si puisant il n'aura aucun mal a allumer un feu, non ? Alors demain sur le bûcher tu lui ordonnera de l'allumer s'il le fait c'est qu'il est vraiment fidèle a Camelot sinon c'est qu'il ment et qu'il mérite d'être sur le bûcher." expliqua Uther

-"Mais si il ne l'allume pas cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a menti et qu'il mérite de brûler. Et en plus si je résume tes deux options soit il meurs brûler par le feu qu'il a provoquer soit vous le brûler, donc soit il meurs brûler vif soit il meurs brûler vif !" cria Arthur de nouveaux en colère contre son père

-"Non, si il y met le feu j'aurais une équipe près a l'éteindre a mon signal. Sinon Arthur, c'est qu'il ne donnerait pas sa vie pour Camelot et dans ce cas il n'est qu'un sorcier de plus. Doit je te rappeler qu'il a libéré le grand dragon, qu'il est le fils de Balinor, qu'il savait pour Morgane et qu'il a fait naître un nouveau dragon et qu'il t'a menti." répondit Uther

-"MAIS IL NOUS A SAUVER LA VIE!!" hurla Arthur en jetant ses main en l'air de façon dramatique.

Uther se leva et se rapprocha d'Arthur 

-" J'ai pris ma décision, Arthur. Je suis ton roi et ton père et pour ces raison tu vas m’obéir!" dit froidement Uther en raccompagnant son fils a la porte.

Arthur cherchait quelque chose a répondre ne trouvant rien, il commence a s’éloigner de son père pour sortir réfléchir. Quand il l'arrête en lui attrapant l'épaule.

-"Attends." dit-il avant d'hurler " GARDES !!"

Plusieurs gardes accoururent devant la chambre faisant un bref salut au roi.

-"Ramenez mon fils dans ses appartement et faîte en sorte qu'il n'en sorte pas !" ordonna t-il avant de leur remettre Arthur.

Arthur ne savait pas quoi dire alors il se contenta de regarder froidement et méchamment son père pendant qu'il était entraîner vers ses appartement. Uther se contenta de l'ignorer et reparti a ses occupations fermant la porte.


	5. Chapitre 4: résignation

Cachot 4h30 après l'attaque

Merlin était assit là dans le froid et le noir de sa cellule attendant sa mort de la part de ceux qu'il avait sauvé.  
Il pourrait s'évader, ce serai même plutôt facile. Après tout il est Emrys, s'il le voulait vraiment il était sur qu'il pouvait détruire le chateau entier, mais , et après que ferait-il, qu'arriverait-il a cet idiot d'Arthur s'il partait, et, au royaume de paix qu'il devait créer enssemble.

Il ne pouvait pas,plus il y réfléchissait plus il savais, il ne pourrait jamais abandonner sont crétin d'Arthur. Alors il restera, il restera pour Arthur sont idiot, même si cela lui coute la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre ainsi que les deux suivant seront très court, sauf si vous voulez que je les rassemble en un seul pour cela ,ou pour me donner votre avis ou passer un bonjour merci de laisser un message.
> 
> PS: j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur mon téléphone donc désolé si j'ai raté des erreurs.


	6. Chapitre 5: mise en garde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre est en fait composé de 2 tout petit chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas a commenter pour que le chapitre suivant sorte rapidement.

Chambre d'Arthur aube

Arthur avait a peine dormit, il s'inquétait pour Merlin et avait tenté d'aller le prévenir mais toute ses tentative ont echoué a son grand regret, il cherchait une solution assit sur une chaise quand, soudain la porte s'ouvrit, son père entra, il se leva, et avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quelque chose, Uther parla:

-"C'est l'heure, joue le jeu Arthur ou je déciderai le test nul et exécuterai le sorcier." Menaça t-il.

Et avant qu'Arthur ai eu le temps de répondre des gardes sont entrer et l'on emmené.

Cachot Aube

Merlin, avait très très peu dormi, les questions et les inquiétude ce bousculant dans son esprit, souvent sans réponse. Alors quand les gardes sont venu le chercher il du vraiment se contenir pour ne pas paraître effrayé, ce qui, il le savait ne fonctionnait pas. Merlin songea une seconde à laisser tomber Arthur, mais abandonna l'idée et suivit les gardes aussi lentement que possible vers sa mort.


	7. chapitre 7 : fumée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que je ne suis pas régulière au niveaux de la mise en ligne des chapitre, mais n'ayant aucun retour, je pense que cela ne doit pas perturber votre vie non plus, bonne lecture et n'hésiter pas a commenter pour que les chapitre sorte plus vite ou qu'il sorte, pour dire bonjour ou pour une critique, bonne lecture.

Cour du château Aube

Merlin fut conduis au sommet du bûcher par deux gardes qu'il ne reconnu pas. Ils l'attachèrent solidement au poteaux faisant légèrement saigner ses poignets déjà abîmé par les menottes qu'il porte depuis son arrestation. Pendant une seconde, rien, rien d'autre que les gazouillements des oiseaux de la fraîche sensation de la brise du matin sur la peau et un silence de mort remplissant l'espace d'une atmosphère pesante, solennelle et triste. Puis Uther et son fils entrèrent dans la cour, se positionnèrent devant le bûcher. Enfin Uther s’avança d'un pas et proclama:

-" Merlin, pour tes crimes contre Camelot, tu as été condamné a être brûler sur le bûcher. A tu des dernières paroles ?"

-"Non ..." murmura Merlin plus pour lui même que pour le roi,et baisse les yeux en essayant de ne pas pensés a ce qui allait suivre.

Uther fit un signe discret a Arthur que Merlin ne vit pas. Arthur s'avança a son tour, regarda Merlin et attendis quelque seconde qu'il le regarde a son tour, leurs regard finirent par se croiser, plongeant l'atmosphère déjà pensante en quelque chose de plus profond plus puissant envoyant de léger frissons sur les personnes environnantes. Puis d'un voix froide et sèche Arthur déclara:

-" Allume-le ."

-"Quoi ?" dit Merlin pensant avoir mal entendu ou mal compris 

-"Tu m'a très bien compris , sorcier." dit-il encore plus froidement en crachant les mots comme des insultes "Allume-le."

Ace moment Merlin et Arthur échangèrent un dernier regard indescriptible et, Merlin baisse les yeux tirailler intérieurement. Arthur voulait le voir brûler sur un bûcher allumé avec sa propre magie, il... il ne savait plus quoi faire, pas qu'il ait jamais su quoi faire quand on vas brûler vif sur un bûcher, mais là, il ne savait même plus quoi penser.  
Arthur vit bien que Merlin était tourmenté, il voulait aller le détacher là, maintenant. Peut importe ce PUTAIN de test. Malheureusement si il savait que son père tiendrait sa promesse et le brûlerait vif. Alors il regarda Merlin prendre se qui était surement la décision la plus dure de sa vie sans pourvoir intervenir ou même montrer une quelconque émotion. Soudain il vit des larmes couler sur les joues de Merlin, et il l'entendis murmurer quelque chose d’incompréhensible. Soudain les yeux de Merlin se remplirent d'or et de gigantesque flammes apparurent, embrasant le bûcher de toute part.   
Les flammes était si fortes si puissantes et si soudaine qu'Arthur et son père manquèrent de tomber a la renverse , puis tout aussi rapidement que les flammes des hommes portant des seaux d'eau ont envahit la cour.  
Mais tout leur seaux d'eau réunit n’éteindrait pas un tel brasier, et sa Arthur le savait. Alors profitant d'une brèche dans le mur de flammes Arthur s'élança dans l’amas de flamme et de fumée, cherchant désespérément Merlin du regard, finissant par le trouver, il courut le détacher avant que les flammes ne l'engloutissent. Il échangèrent un regard dans lequel Merlin retrouva fois en son prince et Arthur perdit fois en lui même, se demandant comment il a pu être suffisamment stupide pour accepter un tel marché. Arthur détacha Merlin qui après un dernier regard c’était évanouit et le sortit de la fournaise le plus rapidement possible. Ne s’arrêtant même pas pour regarder son père sous le choc et visiblement énervé, il parti emmener Merlin chez Gaius aussi vite qu'il pourrait en le portant.  
Son père le suivit et commence a crier:

-"Tu est fous, tu aurais pu y laisser ta vie!!"

-"Merlin allait le faire lui !!" répliquât plus durement Arthur accélérant le pas pour semer son père.

Appartement de Gaius Aube

Arthur rentra avec un grand coup de pied dans la porte faisant sursauter Gaius qui se précipita sur Merlin.

-"Pose le là." dit-il inquiet en désignant un petit lit.

Précautionneusement Arthur déposa Merlin sur le petit lit, il s’apprêtait a dire quelque chose quand Gaius lui dit de sortir son ton indiquant clairement qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Arthur hésita puis décida de laisser Merlin avec Gaius, car de toute façon il serait inutile. Il sorti et ne fut pas surprit de voir son père attendant près de la porte. Ils attendirent sans un mots et un regard que Gaius revienne et , finalement, un quart d'heure plus tard il sorti.

-"Il a respirer beaucoup de fumée et a des brûlure superficiel sur le bras gauche mais rien de grave , il devrait garder une légère cicatrice. Il a besoin de quelques jours de repos." dit calmement Gaius.

Arthur soupira de soulagement, il s’apprêtait a rentrer voir Merlin quand son père appelât les gardes leur ordonnant de ramener Merlin dans les cachots . Surprenant Arthur et Gaius. Ils s’apprêtait a protester quand Uther dit:

-"Arthur. Rejoint moi dans mes appartements dans quelques minutes nous avons à parlé." Sur ce il parti, les laissant ahurit 

Appartement d'Uther quelques minutes plus tard

Arthur rentra pour la deuxième fois de la journée grâce a un coup de pied dans une porte.


	8. chapitre 7

Appartement d'Uther quelques minutes plus tard

  
Arthur entra pour la deuxième fois de la journée Grace a un coup de pied dans une pièce. Uther était en train de remplir des documents assit a sa table.

  
-"Père !!" cria Arthur, son père lève les yeux vers lui." Il a réussit le test, il a allumé le bucher! Pourquoi est-il dans les cachot ?"

  
Uther fit signe a Arthur de s'assoir en face de lui, Arthur hésita mais s'assit quand même.

  
_"Vois-tu fils" commence doucement Uther" Merlin est peut-être de notre côté, mais, il n'en reste pas moins un sorcier. Et si les autres sorciers apprennent que nous accordons notre clémence à un des leurs. Ils penseront sûrement que nous la leur accorderons aussi, ils pourraient même en profiter pour nous attaquer. Ce n'est pas parce que Merlin n'est pas comme eux qu'ils sont tous comme lui. Tu ne te souvient donc pas de tous ce qui ont essayé de te tuer ?"

  
-"Oui père je m'en souvient, mais Merlin n'est..."

  
-"Merlin est un sorcier, Arthur. Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'après tout ça il redevienne ton serviteur et que tous revienne a la normale , comme avant, non ?" demande son père sur un ton qui indique clairement qu'il veut une réponse.

  
-"Non,... Enfin si, un peu. C'est compliquer" dit Arthur en cherchant ses mots.

  
-" Ne t'en fais Arthur, je sais ce qu'il a fait. Laisse moi juste m'occuper de ça pour l'instant." Dit-il en se levant, il commence a sortir ouvre la porte et regarde Arthur lui indiquant de sortir. Arthur hésite.

  
-"Ne t'en fais pas, retourne a tes occupations habituelle je m'en occupe. " 

Arthur expire bruyamment, et se lève. Il sort de la chambre avec son père et part a droite, pour aller s'entrainer avec les chevaliers qui accepterons, pendant qu'Uther part à droite vers les cachots.

* * *

Cachot matin

Merlin se réveille avec un mal de tête et de gorge horrible et une douleur atroce aux bras. Il a connu de meilleurs réveil. Il grimaça en s'asseyant, quand soudain:

-"Tu te réveil enfin, sorcier." dit Uther sortant de l'ombre a l'extérieur de la cellule trop vite pour Merlin qui sursauta légèrement, provoquant un mince sourire rapidement effacé sur le visage d'Uther.

-"Comment va Arthur?" demande rapidement Merlin en se souvenant des évènements précédent.

-"Il est en vie saint et sauf, sorcier." répondit-il en accentuer le mots sorcier comme une insulte.

-"Où est-il" demande t-il en espérant le voir.

-"Loin, ne t'en fais pas." dit-il d'une voix sombre en sortant une clé de sa poche. Il ouvre la cellule et entre.

Merlin recule légèrement en collant son dos aux murs froid de sa cellule et en regardant Uther avec inquiétude. Uther ravi de la peur qu'il inspirait se rapproche un petit peu plus de Merlin, bien trop près de Merlin si on lui demandait son avis. Mais cela lui permit de voir qu'il tenait quelque chose dans son autre main, un collier. Le collier ressemblais un peu a celui des chiens mais contrairement a eux il avait l'air d'être en or et en argent et Merlin distinguait clairement des inscriptions mais ne pouvait pas les déchiffrer. Uther lance le collier a Merlin et ordonne d'une voix menaçante :

-"Met le."

Merlin hésite peut-être qu'Uther lui tend un piège et que signifient ses runes. Il examine le collier et remarque que l'intérieur était recouvert d'un tissu fin mais doux. Voyant que Merlin hésitait Uther réessaya autrement:

-"Met le! Ordre de ton roi."

Lentement Merlin ouvrit le collier et encore plus lentement il porte a son cou et commence a le mettre sous le regard pesant d'Uther, qui semblais a la fois apprécier l'instant et le trouver trop long. A l'instant où le collier fut fermé autour de son cou un bruit se fit entendre et soudain une agonie atroce traversa le corp de Merlin provoquant un cri horrible de sa part, puis aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu la douleur disparue. Laissant un Merlin évanouit et un Uther pensif dans la petite cellule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'éspère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas a commenter pour donner votre avis ou dire bonjour. Merci d'avoir lu.


	9. chapitre 8 : collier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonjour, désolé du retard j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnel et un manques de motivation qui a grandement impacté la sortie de ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas encore abandonné cette histoire. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Salle à manger midi

\- "Père, avez-vous été voir Merlin?" Questionna Arthur en entrant dans la pièce.

\- "Oui fils, ne t'en fais pas. Je pense avoir trouvé une solution." Répondit-il en regardant Arthur venir s'assoir à côté de lui.

Arthur regarda son père en attendant une explication qui ne vient pas.

\- "Qu'elle est votre solution père?" Demande t-il 

\- "Tu verra Arthur, tu verra." Répondit-il pensivement.

Ce fut les dernières paroles prononcées entre Arthur et son Père durant le repas. A la fin un garde est entré et un chuchoté quelque chose a choisi l'oreille d'Uther en s'assurant qu'Arthur n'entende pas. Le roi est ensuite parti avec le garde accepter Arthur seul, qui ne comprend pas ce qui ce passe.

* * *

Cachot début d'après midi

Merlin se réveille, il avait toujours mal a la tête, a la gorge et au bras mais au moins la douleur qu'avait provoqué le collier avait complètement disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais exister, bien que le collier, lui, n 'avait pas bougé mais il s'était ajusté parfaitement a son cou. Soudain, Merlin entend des bruit de pas se rapprocher. Il espère que l'inconnu lui apporte de la nourriture, il n'avait rien manger depuis des heures. Malheureusement pour lui l'inconnu n'apportait pas de nourriture et surtout, ce n'était pas un inconnu. Merlin senti un frisson de peur le parcourir quand il vit Uther arriver. Uther, lui, regarda avec plaisir la peur dans les yeux de Merlin.

\- "Tu est enfin réveillé, _sorcier._ Tu sais, j'attendais notre discussion avec impatience." Dit Uther en se rapprochant de la cellule appréciant la peur grandissante de Merlin.

Merlin essaya de cacher sa peur, et releva les yeux. Lui et Uther s'échangèrent une cour regard avant que Merlin juge préférable de baisser les yeux.

\- "Tu dois surement te poser des questions, non?" Demanda Uther.

\- "Quelque une, effectivement." réussit Merlin en pertinents les yeux et après quelques secondes de réflexion.

\- "Bien, je t'autorise à demander, et, je te conseille de profiter de ma clémence, sorcier." concéda Uther de manière effrayante.

Merlin se détendit légèrement sachant qu'il ne venait pas le blesser, et commença a réfléchir à quelle question poser en premier. En y réfléchissant il y avait une question évidente.

\- "J'aimerai savoir, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tué?" demanda t-il calmement en regardant Uther.

Uther pris lui aussi quelques secondes de réflexions avant de répondre:

\- "Tu n'est pas mort car tu pourrais être utile, de plus, il semblerait que mon fils t'apprécie. Crois bien que si cela ne tenait qu'a moi ton genre serait bien autre. Néanmoins tu as l'air d "être loyal envers mon fils. Suffisamment pour que les élucubrations que tu nous a raconté hier soit vraisemblable, c'est pour ses raisons que tu respire encore, _sorcier_ . »Dit-il en accentuant le mot sorcier comme la pire des insultes.

\- "Je n'ai pas menti, tout ce que j'ai dis est vrai, et, je suis loyal à Arthur, je sais qu'il sera le plus grand roi que Camelot ai connu." Dit Merlin fièrement.

\- "Si tu le dis, _sorcier_ ." crachat Uther méchamment. «Autre a choisi? demanda t-il de plus en plus agacé.

\- "Oui. Le collier dois-je le porter? Et que signifie les runes dessus? Je ne les ai pas reconnus." Questionna rapidement Merlin sachant qu'Uther pourrait décider de retirer sa proposition si il continue.

\- "Le collier, oui…" commença Uther semblant content que Merlin ai poser la question. "Voit-tu, sorcier ce collier n'est pas n'importe quel collier, je ne sais pas ce que signifie exactement ces runes, je sais juste quel effet elles produisent."

\- "Quel sont ses effets?" demanda Merlin sachant qu'Uther attendait la question.

Uther sourit. "Te souvient tu de la douleur que tu as ressenti en mettant le collier?"

\- "Oui." répond Merlin inquiet.

\- "Bien, le collier peut te faire bien poire, il peut aussi t'empêcher d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, mais, cela dépend du porteur de l'anneau, j'oubliai ton collier obéi a un anneau magique et donc à son porteur ou dans notre cas aux porteurs, car j'ai demandé un forgerons d'en faire une copie sachant que ça pourrait être utile avant de l'exécuter bien sur. A partir de maintenant, tu n'est plus notre serviteur, tu est notre esclave. " Uther regarda Merlin essayer de cacher sa panique alors qu'il sortait un anneau de l'une de ses poches et de mettre un son doigt. Croisant une dernière fois le regard de Merlin, il parti retrouver son fils, avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Chambre d'Arthur après-midi

TOK TOK

-"Entrer !" dit Arthur.

Uther entra dans la pièce trouvée Arthur a son bureau en train d'écrire quelque chose. En le voyant Arthur s'arrêta.

\- "Père, j'étai justement en train d'écrire le discours pour demain j'aimerai votre avis."

\- "Plus tard, fils, il y a des choses plus importantes dont nous devons parler." répond Uther en s'asseyant près d'Arthur.

\- "Très bien, père de quoi voulez-vous parler?" demanda Arthur.

\- «De Merlin». offres-il.

\- "Qu'y a t-il? Il va bien?" demanda immédiatement Arthur inquiet.

\- "Mais oui ne t'en fais pas, d'ailleurs je pense avoir trouvé une solution a son sujet. Un compromis si tu préfère." Déclare Uther.

\- "Ah oui? Quel est-il?" Demande Arthur 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous êtes a la fin, bonnes fêtes à tous et à toute.


End file.
